


the beast inside

by yolo_jackie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jealous!Arthur, M/M, during episode 4x02
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке Т9-13 Артур/Мерлин | Гавейн | Ланселот. "Не беспокойтесь, сир, кто как не Ланселот позаботится о нем?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beast inside

\- Не беспокойтесь, сир, кто как не Ланселот позаботится о нем? - говорит Гавейн, и Артур знает, что первому рыцарю можно довериться. Так же, как и знает то, что это он сейчас должен быть с Мерлином на пути в Камелот.   
Они направляются к Острову блаженных, но мысли наследного принца лежат в противоположной стороне.

Зеленоглазое чудовище царапает Артуру сердце; его когти пропитаны солью и горечью; чувство вины Артура саднит и колет иголками – «я во всём виноват, из-за меня Мерлин умирает, я должен быть рядом».  
Красные языки пламени поедают алый рыцарский плащ, плавят металл остро заточенного меча, взмываясь до небес: они провожают Ланселота в последний путь, но всё, о чем может думать наследный принц – это то, что зеленоглазое чудовище внутри него урчит довольно, затихает и превращается в пепел.


End file.
